The proposed research calls for the continuation of the assessment of differential impact of delinquency. The research focuses on the differential efficacy of various treatment modalities, differential efficacy of three change agent groups, and the role of treatment integrity and intensity of reducing anti-social behavior and crime and delinquency. The proposed research focuses on the relative impact of alternative components and facets of the treatment approach. The long range goal of the project is to produce results which will affect the future directions of treatment for anti-social behavior and crime and delinquency.